


The Sharpest Life

by Inori



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me a shot to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　I  
　　Bucky知道自己又陷入了噩梦。  
　　他又一次被绑在了洗脑椅上，大脑像是被烧红的铁钎生生绞碎，疼得他眼前一片模糊。黑暗中什么人撑在他耳畔俯下身，英俊的脸上带着暧昧不明的笑意。干裂的唇若有若无地擦过他的嘴角，带着浓烈的硝烟味和血腥气，像一道烙在灵魂上的、无法愈合的伤口。  
　　Ti amo  
　　  
　　他睁开双眼，模糊的低语消散在噩梦的边缘。他在自己的床上坐起身，带着些从噩梦中挣扎出来的疲倦，茫然地盯着被单上的光斑出神。  
　　墙角的座钟显示现在是下午六点，夕阳的余晖穿过落地窗给整间卧室镀上一层温暖的橘色。他的卧室几乎是Barnes家的翻版，床头柜上放着一套殖民地风格的陶瓷茶具，墙上的装饰画是他母亲曾经最喜欢的植物手绘图谱。连墙纸都是那种四十年代风格的浅色条纹——能在二十一世纪的纽约搞到这些东西，Steve的确是个了不起的人。  
　　  
　　没错，这是二十一世纪的纽约。在他搞沉了神盾局三艘天空母舰、叛逃出九头蛇七天之后，Steve在华盛顿的美国队长纪念馆堵住了他，把他带到了位于纽约的复仇者大厦。他在Steve的陪同下接受了一大串复杂的检查和治疗——没看到任何一个穿白大褂的人在一定程度上缓解了他的抵触感，整个治疗过程他们几乎没动用Steve的武力压制，直到一个自称“Stark先生的管家”的神秘人操纵几个机械手试图靠近他的金属手臂时情况才超出了控制。那个神秘管家带着电子质感的声音勾起了某些黑暗痛苦的回忆，席卷而来的狂躁愤怒吞没了他全部的理智，他用自己的金属拳头狠狠砸碎了面前的电脑屏幕，然后跟唯一还留在他视线里的人大打出手。  
　　后面的事他记不太清了，只隐约记得某个红发的女人从不可思议的角度冲了过来，趁着他跟Steve打得难解难分时，把注射器狠狠扎进了他的静脉。  
　　  
　　Bucky大致估算了一下时间，发现自己最少睡了八个小时——除了被冰冻的时间之外，他从没有过这样长时间睡眠的记录。看来复仇者配备的镇定剂效果相当不错，下次可以给那家伙带一点省得他天天抱怨每次手下非战斗减员……  
　　——给谁？  
　　  
　　像是突然丢失了某个零件一样，所有思考戛然而止。Bucky盯着墙上的装饰画皱起眉头，找不到任何能帮助他回想起这个名字的线索。  
　　被忽略许久的胃传来一阵抗议般的绞痛，他愣了很久才反应过来，这绞痛产生的原因并不是受伤，而是饥饿。复仇者的恢复治疗似乎在奇怪的地方产生了效果，作为冬兵的他丧失了绝大部分味觉也很少感到饥饿，久而久之他甚至彻底失去了规律进食的概念——在纪念馆输给Steve的主要原因是营养不良这件事，估计会成为Bucky一辈子的黑历史。  
　　他起身下床，套上T恤和睡裤，准备去厨房找点吃的。  
　　  
　　走进起居室的时候，他看到Steve和一个棕色卷发男人并肩坐在沙发上，拿着平板电脑讨论什么。听到脚步声两个人抬起头看过来，他注意到那个棕发男人的长相有点熟悉，他试图从自己破碎的记忆里找到相似的面孔，得到的却只有一阵剧烈的头疼。  
　　“Bucky你还好吧？”  
　　Steve站起身走过来，婴儿蓝的眼眸里全是不加掩饰的担忧，“你脸色不太好，哪里不舒服吗？”  
　　他摇摇头，站在原地没有回答。作为冬兵的那部分他负责没有处理好友的关心的程式，而作为Bucky的他，早就忘了该怎么面对这个、他洗了那么多次脑都没忘掉的人。  
　　“这里很安全，你什么都不用担心。”Steve给了他一个结实的拥抱，像当年他从后巷里把那个倔强的小个子从群殴中救出时所做的那样，“我在你身边，一切都会好起来的。”  
　　本能的熟悉感瓦解了他下意识的防御动作，他沉默了片刻，用右手拍了拍Steve肌肉结实的后背，Steve笑容灿烂地松开他，拉着他走到那个小个子男人面前：“正式介绍一下，Bucky，这是Tony Stark，Howard的儿子。Tony，这是Bucky，我最好的朋友。”  
　　棕发男人放下手里的电脑站起身，蓄着精致的胡须的脸上露出一个张扬的笑：“欢迎来到二十一世纪，另一个超级士兵，你的事我已经听队长念叨过一百万遍了。”  
　　Tony毫无预兆地伸手拍了拍他的金属手臂，声音里带着毫不掩饰的赞叹乃至陶醉：“以上个世纪的标准来看，这可真是个好东西。介意我拿走这个拆开看看吗？放心，我保证给你一个更好的，防水防尘抗电磁干扰，还有自备武器库，让你连换枪的时间都省下。”  
　　这个名叫Tony的小个子说话速度快得像机关枪，丝毫没给别人留下反驳的空间。记忆里有谁也曾喜欢用这样兴高采烈的语调说话，谈到舞会和机械时眼睛会闪闪发亮……  
　　“不，我不需要。”  
　　后脑尖锐的剧痛让他的声音显得有些暴躁，被打断的Tony没再说话，耸了耸肩，摊回沙发上继续鼓捣他的平板电脑。Steve有些尴尬地扯起嘴角，揽住Bucky的肩膀把他带向厨房：“你刚醒来大概饿了吧，我们去厨房找点吃的。”  
　　  
　　显然Steve所谓“找点吃的”跟冬兵所熟悉的找法有点不一样。他被安置在餐桌前，看着美国队长系上围裙开火做饭时这样想道。  
　　在Bucky的记忆中，Steve会做的食物只有四样：煮土豆，炖萝卜，萝卜煮土豆和土豆炖萝卜。而现在摆在他面前的显然不在这四样的范畴里，他盯着面前香气四溢的肉酱面微微挑起眉梢，坐在对面的Steve一脸期待地看着他，神色恳切得仿佛等待表扬的孩子——这个想法让他忍俊不禁地勾起了嘴角，俏皮话绕过大脑的控制直接涌上舌尖：“这份是我的，再盯着我看我也不会让给你。”  
　　Steve猛然怔住。  
　　在那个物质严重匮乏的年代，Barnes夫人做的什锦牛肉馅饼对两个生长期的男孩子来说是绝对的美味佳肴。每次Bucky吃完自己那份、盯着Steve手里没吃完的馅饼时，还带着些婴儿肥的脸庞上就会露出那种渴望而委屈的神色——Bucky当然不会跟自己体弱多病的好兄弟抢吃的，但每次这个委屈的表情都会让Steve忍不住嘲弄他。  
　　  
　　“我真高兴你还记得这个，兄弟。”  
　　Steve脸上的惊讶很快变成了纯粹的欣喜。他那双婴儿蓝的眼眸清澈明亮，如正午的阳光般灿烂。Bucky在那充满期待的目光中勉强勾起嘴角，露出一个他能做到的、最接近笑容的表情。心底的某个地方却窜过一阵火烧火燎的疼痛，像是只能生于黑暗的幽灵被太阳的热力灼烧而成的伤。  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　II  
　　  
　　从数量上看，Steve的晚餐显然不是给他一个人准备的。  
　　现在正值晚饭时间，复仇者大厦里的其他（神出鬼没的）常住居民也聚集到餐厅。这帮以拯救地球为工作的超级英雄们理所当然地从锅里盛走了属于自己的那份食物，似乎对美国队长给他们做饭这件事早就习以为常，棕色卷发的小胡子甚至还满脸不情愿地抱怨意面里有洋葱和胡萝卜，挑剔的态度让Bucky不太愉快地哼了一个鼻音出来。“狠狠教训所有胆敢欺负Steve的混蛋”这个程式几乎刻在了他的脑子里，就算Steve现在是四倍力量的超级士兵，他的这份本能，也完全无法磨灭。  
　　那个非常具有冬兵风格的冷哼让餐桌上的气氛一瞬间变得沉重，而尴尬气氛的另一个始作俑者钢铁侠依旧面色如常，已经开始逐渐了解这个心高气傲的天才富翁的Steve从他那双棕色的大眼睛里看出了点微妙的挑衅神色，他尴尬地看着依旧一脸冰冷的Bucky不知该说点什么，一直保持沉默的Natasha替他解了围。  
　　“把那边装奶酪碎的罐子递给我，谢谢。”  
　　  
　　Bucky皱起了眉头，总觉得自己的语言中枢出了点问题。这句话毫无疑问是个请求，但他却从中听出了命令乃至威胁的意味。  
　　说话的是这房间里唯一的女性，火红的头发和锐利的眼神带来某些令他不快的熟悉感。他想起之前在治疗室的那场搏斗，脖子上被扎过镇静剂的部位开始一跳一跳地疼。  
　　“我见过你。”把罐子递过去时，他肯定地说道。  
　　Natasha挑高眉梢，笑容危险得令人退避三舍：“是吗，看来你的记忆恢复了不少。”  
　　“今天早上，你给了我一针镇静剂。”Bucky像是完全感觉不到那种扑面而来的杀气一样，神色自若地回答，“我昏过去的时候你还在我脸上补了一拳，很疼。”  
　　桌子对面，Sam和Clint在女特工凌厉的瞪视下，硬是把已经冲出口的笑声吞了回去，两人憋得脸色发紫咳个不停。红发女特工收回她杀人的视线，往自己那份意面里加了些奶酪碎，低头享受晚餐，不再理会这帮欠揍的混小子。Steve默默松了口气，坐到Bucky身边，关切地问道：“你现在感觉怎么样，Bucky？今晚还有几项检查需要做，你觉得……”  
　　“我没问题。”Bucky顿了一下，想起早晨那个被他弄成一片废墟的治疗室，有些抱歉地看着Steve，“早晨的事很抱歉。”  
　　“别跟我道歉，兄弟。”Steve安慰道，“都是九头蛇那些混蛋的错。”提到九头蛇这个词时，Steve的语气严厉得近乎咬牙切齿。  
　　——我知道我没打伤你。我只是觉得那个治疗室短时间内没法再用了。  
　　Bucky的眼神显然传递出了这个信息，坐在他斜对面的超级英雄兼超级富豪露出一个相当不谦虚的笑，接过了话头。  
　　“我们当然有备用医疗室，超级英雄这行可是个高危职业。不过鉴于你不接受Jarvis的帮助，所以接下来的治疗你只能去Bruce的工作室。”Tony坏笑了一下，搂着那个斯文的科学家的肩说道：“相信我，大兵，惹怒Bruce的后果可不止被扎一针镇静剂那么简单。”  
　　  
　　兼职医生的物理学家Bruce Banner的工作室在复仇者大厦底层，工作室里的医疗设备跟那间真正的医疗室相差无几，却明显没有那么智能化。Bruce Banner打开一台全身扫描仪示意Bucky躺上去，等待扫描结果的时候他们开始闲聊，这个看起来温和无害的科学家对控制愤怒似乎颇有心得，他教Bucky用一种腹式呼吸法调节心率，Bucky试了几下，感觉一直困扰他的偏头疼居然消退了一些。  
　　“你恢复得不错。”看过检查数据之后，Bruce这样说，“超级士兵血清起了很大作用，你的恢复速度比我们估计得更快，只要不再继续进行电击洗脑，我想你的记忆很快就能完全恢复。”  
　　他点了点头，对Bruce道谢，拿过T恤穿上，转身离开了工作室。  
　　  
　　路过起居室时，他听到了Steve的声音。  
　　“谢谢你，Tony，我明天就跟他们谈谈，但我们现在有的资料肯定不够。委员会掌握了神盾的资料，我们必须有其他证据证明那不是他本人的意愿……”  
　　Bucky停下脚步，侧耳聆听。  
　　真正引起他注意的并不是Steve的话，而是电视里传出的歌曲。为了掩盖说话的声音或者其他什么目的，起居室的电视音量超出必要的高。正在播出的似乎是一个介绍音乐剧的节目，断断续续的歌剧旋律传入耳中，Bucky皱着眉头听了听，自言自语般问道：“这首歌叫什么？”  
　　Steve像是受惊的兔子一样从沙发上跳了起来，如果没有四倍反应力，他现在肯定已经狼狈地翻倒在茶几上。  
　　“Bucky，检查完成了？”Steve的声音因为紧张和刻意的掩饰而拔高，显然他刚才完全没注意Bucky到底问了什么。Bucky把刚才的问题又重复了一遍，Steve这才回过神，他仔细听了听，回答道：“这首歌叫今夜无人入睡，出自普契尼的图兰朵。”说到这里Steve露出一丝怀念的微笑，眼中盈满了宝物失而复得的温馨，“Barnes先生和夫人一直很喜欢歌剧。战争还没开始的时候，他们每周都会去剧院。”  
　　“你想起来了对吗，Bucky？”Steve充满希望地问道。  
　　他盯着电视里深情高歌的Calaf王子，像是被这个充满了浪漫与危险的爱情故事吸引了全部注意力一样，没有回答。  
　　“我查查最近的演出在哪里，我们可以一起去看，或许你能想起更多……”  
　　他在那盈满期待的目光中摇了摇头，借口检查身体有点累就回屋去睡觉，Steve关切的目光在背上灼烧出近乎真实的剧痛，他捏紧拳头，金属的关节发出令人齿寒的摩擦声。  
　　  
　　他的确听过这首歌，但那并不是Bucky的记忆。  
　　  
　　属于冬兵的记忆往往破碎而混乱，某些细节毫无必要地清晰，而另一些关键点却像是被刻意破坏过一样，模糊得无迹可寻。  
　　他不记得这件事的具体时间地点以及前因后果，但他记得小剧院门口掉漆的橱窗，记得橱窗里被晒褪了色的海报，海报上发饰华丽的公主容颜冷漠如冰石；一个身穿黑色作战服的男人从售票窗口走回来，拉着他的金属手臂，用不容拒绝的姿态把他拖进了这个小剧院。  
　　“别一脸不爽地瞪我，超级武器。听三个小时歌剧不会弄坏你精密的操作系统。”把他塞进剧院后排的座位后，男人无奈地翻了个白眼，这样说道。  
　　“我不想听。”冬兵的声音冷得令人胆寒。他狠狠瞪着男人抓住他手腕的手，如果目光能化作实体，那双战斗用皮手套绝对已经被戳出两个透明窟窿。九头蛇内部对冬兵的可怕程度有着夸张如三流小说的渲染，一般人只要跟他目光相对就会立刻躲到安全距离，但只有特战队长是例外，特战队长永远是例外。  
　　“你可以睡觉可以发呆，也可以玩你的匕首，但不准离开这个座位，这是个命令。”男人戳了戳自己胸前的徽章，居高临下地笑，“在回到基地之前，我都是你的长官。”  
　　对冬兵来说，命令永远是命令。所以尽管看这个小个子队长相当不爽，但在任务结束前他的确是冬兵的顶头上司，这个措辞明确的命令，他无法直接反抗。  
　　他愤愤哼出一个鼻音，缩进椅子里不再说话。赢得战斗胜利的特战队长惬意地点了点头，坐进他旁边的椅子享受这个短暂的假期。  
　　  
　　歌剧开演后两个人都再没说话。冬兵在抑扬顿挫的旋律中缓缓闭上双眼，全身的肌肉都放松下来。这里没有杀戮，没有任务，没人用恐惧的眼神偷偷窥探他，也没人打算从他的脑子里挖出点什么扔掉。他换了个姿势让自己坐得更舒服些，遥远而模糊的回忆和着歌剧的旋律包围了他，像是一个美好却无迹可寻的梦。  
　　或许是精神太过放松，直到歌剧接近尾声时他才察觉到落在自己身上的视线。作为超级武器的警觉一瞬回归，他本能地抽出匕首，却在看清那视线的来源时，打消了所有攻击意图。  
　　特战队长早就不再继续观赏舞台上的歌剧，而是目不转睛地看着他。目光相对时男人微妙地挑高了嘴角，琥珀色的眼眸折射着灯光，离析出几分他看不懂的色彩。  
　　  
　　My kiss will dissolve the silence   
　　And make you mine  
　　  
　　最后一个音节随着那个人毫无预兆地靠近，蓦然落在了他的嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

III  
Bucky平躺在床上，盯着卧室的天花板出神。属于冬兵的回忆涨潮般淹没了他，纷繁的片段里一个人的名字反复出现，把那些在梦和醒的边缘不断闪现的碎片都串联起来，还原成清晰的记忆。

九头蛇的特战队长，任务用代号Crossbones，全名Brock Rumlow。

冬兵对Brock Rumlow的认知有个明显的变化过程：最早是移动智能武器架以及弹药库，后来是比较可靠的任务伙伴，到最后，是个有特别的作死技巧的混蛋。

直到发掘出最后一层认知为止，冬兵对Rumlow这个人都没有太具体的印象。就算这个小个子特战队长身手敏捷跟他配合良好，就算他是九头蛇为数不多敢跟冬兵说话的人，对冬兵来说，这张脸跟他破碎的记忆中出现过所有人一样，总有一天，会被变成冷冻舱里的冰渣，随着他下一次苏醒而融化流走。  
因此在最初那几次合作中，他对特战队长意有所图的套近乎和调侃行为一直保持无视态度，反正他用不了多久也会跟其他人一样消失，冬兵没必要为了那些擦边球的冒犯举动炸毛。而特战队长的字典里似乎从来没有适可而止这个词，又或者调戏超级武器让他产生了某种诡异的满足感，总而言之，几次合作下来，言语逗弄渐渐升级并一次次靠近冬兵的底线，直到某一天，他强韧的神经受到的攻击终于超出极限，他的反击从此一发不可收拾。

冬兵第一次爆发是因为一块巧克力。

那是一次在东欧腹地的任务。为了避免被间谍卫星发现，他们选择搭火车前去目的地。老旧的车轮撞击铁轨的声音和着呼啸的寒风在耳边回响，这声音勾起了他稀薄记忆中某些极为痛苦的部分，他暗自捏紧双拳，努力不让自己被它扰乱心神。  
挤在同一个车厢里的特战队员们训练有素地紧靠车厢壁坐着，各自埋头检查武器装备——跟冬兵共处一室时他们都学会了保持沉默以降低自己的存在感，防止成为冬兵一时失控的牺牲品。没人注意到冬兵此刻全身肌肉紧绷的姿态，就算注意到了，也没人会在意。他死死盯着锈迹斑斑的车厢壁，努力把那些关于断崖和坠落幻觉驱散。  
“给。”  
手里被塞了一块锡纸包装的精致小东西，他疑惑地看向Rumlow，不明白他的意思。  
“吃点甜的有助于缓解压力。”Rumlow一脸“你这家伙生活不能自理没我就活不下去”的怜悯，这样解释道，“基地的女特工送的意大利货，我都没舍得吃。”  
把手指上融化的部分也舔舐干净后，冬兵毫不留情地评价道：“太甜了。”  
Rumlow挑高了眉梢。  
换做现在的Bucky，他绝对能看出这个表情的不怀好意，但对冬兵来说，这个明显超出程式范畴的表情无法被准确解读，因此在柔软的舌尖忽然接触到嘴角时，他并没能做出及时的反应。  
“果然很甜。”Rumlow舔走他嘴角的巧克力碎屑，客观地评价道。  
冬兵的脸色一瞬间阴沉下去，他抬起右手，一记直拳凌厉地攻向Rumlow的面颊。跟他配合作战多次的特战队长轻轻松松地闪开了这一击，笑容悠闲自得像是戏弄猎物的肉食动物。  
“生气了？尽管去告我，告我猥亵九头蛇的珍贵财产。”男人凑近他耳边，低沉的声音带着最露骨的诱惑吹进他耳中，“只要你到时候还能记住我叫什么。”

落在耳边的声音低沉磁性仿如最亲密的私语，可话语的内容却残酷到冷漠。其实类似的话冬兵早就听过无数遍，漫长的时光中他也早就习惯了被否定一切作为人的存在意义、被当成一件稀有的武器对待。但唯独这一次，唯独这个人的声音触动了他隐藏极深的逆鳞，委屈与不甘纠结成暴烈的怒火瞬间充满胸腔，金属左臂挥出极具破坏性的一拳，狠狠砸在了Rumlow腹部。  
就算特战队长在普通人中算得上出类拔萃，但面对一个四倍力量四倍速度的超级士兵，他依旧毫无胜算。冬兵压倒性的力量优势让他很快以最屈辱的姿势被按倒在地，英俊的脸上青青紫紫煞是壮观。特战队员们纷纷站起来，警惕地围在他们四周。顾忌到冬兵压在Rumlow咽喉的手指，没人敢上前半步。  
Rumlow咳喘着吐出一口血沫，顶着一脸的青紫和两道汹涌而下的鼻血笑得一脸事不关己，那表情蠢得几乎让冬兵怀疑他打坏了特战队长的脑子。他松开压在Rumlow咽喉的手指，扯着他的领子把他扔到车厢另一端，自己回到原位坐好，闭上双眼不再理会任何人。  
巧克力的甜味缠绕在舌尖，恼人地侵占了大部分思考回路，把关于断崖和坠落的模糊记忆都挤到无人知晓的角落。

Bucky揉了揉隐隐作痛的额头，毫无睡意地盯着天花板。莫名的甜腻味道在舌尖上缠绕不去，固执得阴魂不散。

不知道为什么，那张带着巧克力甜味的、皱巴巴的锡箔包装纸一直跟了他很久，久到他能一个字母一个字母地记住包装纸上的每一个词，尽管他被过度程式化的大脑将此判定为毫无价值的废话。  
A kiss is a secret told to the mouth.

世间万事，但凡有第一次，就往往会有第二次，第三次，以及第无数次。

发现洗脑后的冬兵依然对自己存有印象这件事似乎让特战队长十分欣慰，具体表现就是，他黏在冬兵身边的时间呈几何级数增加。每次任务趁旁人不备给他塞各种零食甜点什么的几乎成了日常，发现冬兵令人发指的低下自理能力之后，这个号称从十几岁就开始独自生活的男人更是自愿给他当起了保姆，全面包办了梳头刮胡子抛光金属手臂等等冬兵以前完全不屑一顾的事。九头蛇高层对此并无异议，Pierce也是个审美正常的人，任务汇报时看见一个全身清爽整洁的超级战士总比一个披头散发满脸胡茬外加脸色阴沉的冬兵更让人心情愉快，因此他默许了特战队长这一奇妙的爱好，从而间接助长了这个混蛋的作死精神。  
比如这天，刚从西部荒漠完成任务回到基地的冬兵累得精疲力尽，他两眼无神地走进宿舍、选取最短直线路程，连枪都懒得摘就要往床上趴——半路被邪恶的特战队长揪住了衣领。  
“去洗澡。不洗澡不许爬上床。”  
Rumlow扯着他的后领往浴室拖，冬兵毫不领情地翻了个白眼。仗着体力以及身高优势，拖着背后的人继续向卧室前进，最后坚定地扑到床上，睡得人事不知。

他在半梦半醒中自己被什么温暖柔软却潮湿的东西糊了一脸，他不甘不愿地睁开眼，看到那个男人拿着毛巾坐在床边，毫不温柔地蹂躏他的脸。他身上满是泥土和血污的战斗服已经被剥得只剩一条四角裤，见他醒过来，那人也丝毫没有猥亵组织宝贵财产的罪恶感，继续用湿毛巾蹂躏冬兵的脸和脖子。  
“嗯，这样好多了。”Rumlow满意地打量着自己的成果，顺势在冬兵脸上偷了一个吻，“你真令人神魂颠倒，宝贝。”  
冬兵迷糊地看了他几秒，翻了个身，继续补眠。

大概因为身上有意大利血统的关系，宝贝、美人、我爱你这类词在Rumlow口中出现的频率远远高出人类平均水平。在冬兵有限的记忆中，Rumlow说这些话的对象大部分时候是他，偶尔也会是他用得最趁手的枪或者匕首——这个类比结果其实并不意外，身为雇佣兵的男人总是对危险致命的东西趋之若鹜，像是某种偏执的恋物癖。  
想到这些的时候他正被一座倒塌的厂房埋在下面，是他自己砸碎了承重墙——他坚决认为是墙太不结实而不是他自己胡思乱想导致的失误。任务目标已经被解决，特战队早已先他一步撤退，在如此猛烈的火力压制下不会有人来救他——何况他了解Rumlow，这个小个子男人把战友看得甚至比任务都重要，他断然不会让队友冒着生命危险来救一个甚至算不上人的兵器。  
——可那个男人像个疯狂的守财奴一样，硬是把他从钢筋水泥的坟墓里挖了出来。为此他付出了三根肋骨骨折、左侧肺叶被打穿以及右腿骨折的代价，回到基地后在医疗舱里足足躺了半个月才能爬起来。Rumlow醒来那天冬兵跟在特战队后面去了他的病房，小个子特战队长依旧有说有笑精神奕奕，仿佛之前半个月九死一生昏迷不醒的，是其他什么不相关的人一样。  
冬兵的到来使病房里的气氛迅速冻结。对上他没有温度的目光，几个年长一点的特战队员立刻警惕地围拢在Rumlow病床边，防备冬兵可能的突然爆发——他们都熟悉自家队长“特别的作死技巧”，但在拖着一条骨折的腿和三根断掉的肋骨的情况下，调戏超级武器显然不仅仅是作死，而完全是找死了。  
Rumlow明显并不领情。他用属于特战队长的命令语气赶走了围在他床边当人墙的队员们，几十秒之后，病房里就只剩下绑着石膏的特战队长，以及站在门口纹丝不动的超级武器。  
“真高兴看到你还醒着。”Rumlow开口打破沉默，语气跟平常一样轻松，声音却带着久病的沙哑和虚浮。冬兵看着那张消瘦而苍白的脸，没头没尾地，说出了困扰他半个月的问题。  
“你当时完全可以放弃我。”  
男人眨了眨眼，像是费了一番功夫才完全理解这句话，随后他勾起嘴角，苍白如鬼魂的脸上浮出一个暧昧的笑。  
“我可没那么冷血，超级兵器。”那个男人像是汇报任务一样，回答得迅速合理滴水不漏，“对珍贵的武器，我一向特别长情。”  
他的话语一如既往，露骨得像某种低劣的调情，这些听了太多遍的废话被他的大脑当做无用信息处理掉，可Rumlow说这句话时的眼神却像是一枚生锈的钉子一样深深扎进他混乱的记忆区最深处，留下一片无法被清洗掉的锈迹。

而现在，重新拥有Bucky的记忆的他终于明白，那个表情并不是戏弄更不是轻蔑，而是渴望——隐秘的、无法得到也无法抛却的、最绝望的渴望。

他想他现在可以更新对Rumlow的印象了。

那是一个作死的混蛋，愚蠢的恋物癖，以及，永远的骗子。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
跟Bruce预测的差不多，在回忆起Rumlow的名字之后，冬兵记忆的恢复速度成倍加快。冬兵破碎且混乱的记忆碎片中，跟Rumlow相关的占据了绝大多数。那些事大部分都是毫无逻辑而且无关痛痒的小事，理论上完全不值得占用他宝贵的大脑空间储存，可那个男人冷笑着说出“反正你也记不住”的表情严重挫伤了冬兵的自尊心，让他赌气般地对那些微不足道的小事念念不忘，仿佛能用这些琐碎的记忆，拼凑出一个完整的、活生生的人，而不是他口中那个“冷冻柜里的超级武器”。

他记起Rumlow某次塞给他的“墨西哥小吃”，事实证明那是一种辣得惨绝人寰的干辣椒，就连味觉退化到几乎分辨不出食物味道的他都被辣得满眼是泪咳嗽不止。他在满嘴火烧火燎的痛苦中愤怒地瞪着罪魁祸首，特战队长一边给咳得满眼含泪的冬兵递上水杯，一边拼命捶着自己的大腿笑得几乎要断气。年过三十的男人像个没长大的孩子一样为自己的恶作剧成果得意忘形，看得冬兵心头火起，冲过去抓住Rumlow的衣领把他塞进了壁橱，然后搬过单人床堵在柜门口心安理得地睡觉，直到第二天特战队集合出发才把人放出来。  
他还记起某次任务结束后，特战队计划利用半天的宝贵假期去任务地著名的酒吧街玩，出发前Rumlow被以副队长Rollings为首的特战队员集体背叛并反锁在宾馆里，理由是自带泡妞天赋的意大利人Rumlow的出现会严重降低其他人约会成功的几率。失落的特战队长在愤懑中给同样被关在宾馆的冬兵讲了整整一晚上的“安纳托利亚旅游见闻”，他讲得兴致勃勃不知疲倦，尽管唯一的听众始终在心无旁骛地擦枪，连一个眼角都没分给过他……

类似的小事还有很多，有的很温馨，有的很荒谬。Bucky像淘金者从河床的泥沙中晒出金砂那样，从冬兵混乱的记忆泥沙中筛出这些闪闪发光小碎块，为那个混蛋孜孜不倦的作死精神挑眉而笑，为他偶而掩藏不住的苦涩眼神而皱眉。Bucky发觉自己其实很喜欢这些琐碎而不知所谓的记忆，它们远离痛苦远离杀戮，像是无穷无尽的黑暗里亮起的星火，尽管细微，却无比温馨。

——属于冬兵的那部分理智在最冰冷的角落冷笑，嘲讽这些过度美化的、虚假的记忆。

Rumlow不是什么好人，从来不是。他的确偶尔会出于同情或者其他什么不够光明正大的理由，照顾一下一旦进入任务状态就完全忽略了自己作为人类的基本需求的冬兵；除去这些反常时刻，他依旧是九头蛇特战队的队长，他符合这个头衔应有的一切素质：残忍高效，冷漠致命。  
执行任务的场景开始出现在他的记忆中，清晰而生动，容不下一丝回避。  
他梦见阳光炙烤下的沙漠和简陋的难民窝棚。他看到自己站在一地尸骸之中，双手都被粘稠的血液染成深褐色。一个瘦骨嶙峋的难民艰难地吊在他两手之间，凹陷如骷髅的脸因为缺氧涨得发紫，他强而有力的手指下清晰地感觉到这个可怜的难民凌乱而急促的心跳，这种脆弱的搏动忽然打乱了他头脑中某个精密的运行程序，把本该轻松干脆的动作彻底定格。他就这样维持着把人提在半空的姿势，像个失去动力的机器一样，一动不动。  
特战队长大步走过来，踩着一地支离破碎的尸体和血泊，不赞同地皱眉。  
“你在等什么？”Rumlow的声音平静冷漠，带着点公事公办的不耐烦，听不出一丝一毫属于人类的感情，“我们的任务目标不是‘获胜’，而是‘销毁所有痕迹’。”  
说话间他拔枪上膛，漫不经心地，给了还在冬兵双手间挣扎的俘虏最后一枪。子弹高速旋转着撞断颈椎、绞碎颈动脉，鲜血喷涌而出，把视线中的一切都染成了鲜红。

Bucky挣扎着从噩梦中惊醒。空旷的房间隐约回荡着不知是幻觉还是现实的哀嚎，急促凌乱的脚步声由远而近，房门很快被推开，只穿着睡衣的Steve光着脚跑进来，一脸的慌张。  
“我刚才听到你的声音……你没事吧？做噩梦吗？”  
他剧烈地喘息着，喉咙像是被幽灵的双手扼住，发不出一点声音。他不能自已地紧紧抓住Steve的手臂，足以撕裂金属的力量在那血肉之躯的手臂上留下一圈可怖的瘀痕，可Steve却像是感觉不到疼痛一样任由他不断加大力量，始终没有避开。  
“我梦见……我杀了很多人……”他艰难地组织着词句，因自己说出口的每个音节痛到畏缩，“那不是梦……那都是冬兵的记忆……”  
“我知道，Bucky，我知道。”Steve紧紧抱住他，在他耳边一遍一遍地安抚，“在找到你之前，我们去过九头蛇一个废弃的秘密基地。我在那里见到了佐拉，知道他们对你做了些什么。”Steve在提到九头蛇首席科学家的名字时嫌恶地皱起眉头，婴儿蓝的眼眸里划过几分少见的狠戾和憎恶，“你不用想起这些。九头蛇不存在了，你不再是冬兵了，永远都不是。”

Steve的声音温暖而包容，充满了美国队长特有的治愈力和说服力，环绕在他后背的双手结实而温暖，像是最坚固的堡垒，把过往的所有痛苦伤害和罪恶都隔离在堡垒之外。Bucky在好友最坚定的支持下渐渐恢复平静，困意再次翻涌上来，势不可挡地侵占了所有思考回路，他在逆袭的疲劳中再次陷入睡眠，这一次，属于冬兵的记忆没能侵入他的梦境。

“好好睡吧，兄弟。明天我们一起去看看Peggy，她见到你一定很开心。”  
Steve把已经陷入沉睡的好友搬回床上，他盯着那张在睡梦中也眉头紧锁的脸，安抚的神色渐渐化作无法纾解的愤怒。  
他轻手轻脚地离开Bucky的卧室，紧握的右手掌心里，微型注射器在超级战士的四倍力量压迫下，变成了一堆碎块。

见到已经白发苍苍的军中美人Peggy Carter时，Bucky才第一次真正地意识到七十年时光的重量。  
当年沉稳干练的女特工容颜不再，可眉尖眼角的熟稔却依稀如旧。她的床头柜上摆着一张全家福，她的孩子们看起来都比Steve和Bucky大了好多。照片中的所有人都笑得满脸幸福，尽管有别离有痛苦，Peggy依旧度过了幸福而充实的一生，想到这点Bucky欣慰地勾起嘴角，小心翼翼地，用他那令人畏惧的金属手指搭上了Peggy爬满时光刻痕的手。  
年迈的Peggy躺在床上平静地看着他，浑浊的双眼盈满久别重逢的热泪。她用满是皱纹的手抚摸他冰冷的金属手臂，动作怜惜而温柔。  
“这很疼吧？”  
“我不记得了。”他只能这样回答。  
“我真的很高兴还能见到你，Bucky。”Peggy轻轻拍了拍他的手背，苍老而沙哑的声音里全是欣慰和幸福，“这是上帝给我的最好的礼物。”  
“我也是。”他诚恳地回答，“Steve跟我说了很多你战后做的事，我真为你骄傲。”  
“那可不光是我一个人的成果，很大一部分都是Howard的支持——你见过Tony了吧，Howard的儿子。”Peggy露出一个骄傲却有点苦恼的笑，眨了眨眼继续说道，“他跟Howard简直一模一样，一样的天才，一样会惹麻烦。”  
Bucky怔了一下，某个他早该注意到的细节划过脑海，引起一阵不祥的预感。他转头看向Steve，刚要开口问什么，Steve已经抢先一步避开了他。  
“你该休息了，Peggy。我们改天再来看你。”他帮Peggy调低床头高度，盖好被子，在Peggy额头上落下一个温柔的吻，跟Bucky一起离开了Peggy的家。

回程路上Steve一反常态地沉默，这逃避的态度太明显，Bucky不由自主地焦躁起来。在他们最终走回复仇者大厦时，他抢上前几步，拦住了Steve的去路。  
“Howard在哪儿？”他紧紧盯着Steve的双眼，心里的不祥预感在Steve避开他的视线时，扩大成最沉重的现实。

后脑突然传来一阵剧痛，属于冬兵记忆忽然闪现眼前。他看到缓缓驶入狙击枪瞄准镜的黑色轿车，看到车里的小胡子男人和他美丽的妻子，子弹准确地击中油箱，爆炸的火球瞬间吞噬了轿车……  
他现在终于记起了那张脸，那个人跟钢铁侠Tony Stark一样喜欢用别人跟不上的语速说话，谈到舞会和机械时眼睛会闪闪发亮，同样拥有一双能创造未来的手，走到哪里都是无可争议的焦点……  
——那是Howard Stark，Bucky和Steve曾经的好友，Tony的父亲。

“我记得……我执行过一个伪造车祸任务……任务目标就是Howard……还有他的妻子……”  
简单的字句化作最锋利的刀深深切进心脏，愧疚如沉铅般灌满胸腔压迫得他几乎无法呼吸。爆炸的场面如同烙在视网膜上一般清晰得纤毫毕现，他跪在地上疯狂地捶打自己的头部，妄图打碎这残酷的记忆，或者打碎他自己。  
“别说了，Bucky，那不是你的错。”Steve紧紧固定住他不断捶打自己的双手，跪在他身边一遍遍重复。他在Steve的双臂下拼命挣扎，却始终无法挣脱疯狂吞噬他内心的绝望与负罪感：“Howard的儿子……我不能继续住在他的家里，我不配……”  
“不，Bucky，放松，别这样……”  
这是他听到的最后一句话。

熟悉的剧痛从后脑炸开，迅速蔓延至全身。他在劈开颅骨一般的剧痛中看到一个男人的双眼，带着隐藏极深的忧郁，一眨不眨地凝视着他，仿佛那些痛苦都能传导到他身上一样。

你不该记起他，再说，记起来又能怎么样？

那个男人叹息着俯下身，泄愤般地用力捏着他的脸，过分接近的距离下，男人的表情模糊成一片无法分辨的空白。

——反正你最终，都会忘记。


	5. Chapter 5

V  
Bucky在自己的卧室里醒来。  
房间里一切如旧，如果没有残留在脑中的疼痛感，他几乎以为，自己只是又陷入了一个漫长的噩梦。醒来之后他依旧在Steve为他精心准备的卧室里、被四十年代的怀旧气氛保护着，跟他的老友一起回想起他曾被夺走的一切，逐渐恢复成七十年前的那个Bucky Barnes。  
镇静剂起效前的片段闪回脑海，夹杂着愧疚负罪与绝望的剧痛在心脏最深处翻出锐利的倒刺，随着每一次心跳，痛得无可回避。Howard充满自信的面孔与钢铁侠扫描他金属手臂时兴致勃勃的脸重合，他几乎可以想象，那双酷似其父的眼睛在得知真相之后，会流露出怎样的谴责与愤怒。  
他的眼神黯淡了几分，低下头时，在床头柜上看到一本便笺，最上面一页有Steve的笔迹。  
“我在餐厅里给你留了吃的，你醒来之后去餐厅找我，我有事想谈。”

时间接近深夜，餐厅里似乎还有不少人在。从他们不断扩大的音量来看，争吵是比交谈更合适的说法。  
“从治疗角度来讲，我赞同队长的提议。”一片嘈杂中Bruce的声音听起来非常平静，带着科学家的严谨和实事求是，“以他现在的情况，精神治疗会比药物治疗更有效。”  
“而且我们需要一份精神方面的创伤证明作为证据。”Natasha补充道，声音因过分的客观而显得有些冷漠，“审查委员会没那么好说话。”  
“我不赞成。”Tony Stark斩钉截铁地打断了他们，声音里全是毫不掩饰的愤怒，“心理医生都是吃闲饭的寄生虫，他们只会让你躺在沙发上放松心情回忆过去，‘挖掘记忆中最美好的一面，忘记所有创伤和痛苦’——好像这他妈的真能改变什么一样。”  
“他不需要改变什么。”Steve的声音插了进来，，语调平静，却充满了极力压抑的愤怒和偏执，“他只需要记起他是Bucky，其他的都不需要。”  
“你在自欺欺人。”钢铁侠针锋相对地说道，“他不再是过去那个陪你出生入死的好战友了，你只是不愿承认……”  
“他跟你不一样，他不是自愿的！”  
这句话在餐厅里砸出一片死寂。  
“我很抱歉，Tony。”过了很久，美国队长才再度开口。他的声音疲倦而无措，仿佛打了一场惨烈的败仗：“我不是故意……”  
“谁都可以闭上双眼，假装过去的事都没发生过。”Tony打断了Steve的道歉，声音听不出丝毫怒意，平静得不合常理，“但死去的人不会因此回来，已经发生的事也不会因此消失。”  
他不必再听下去，在被发现之前，悄然离开。

他平躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，习惯性地梳理冬兵的记忆废墟。他想起镇静剂起效之前他最后看到的那个场面，在黑暗中蹂躏他的脸的人显然是Rumlow，他记得Rumlow的声音，但他不记得Rumlow到底在什么场合跟他说过那些话。  
这不太合理。Bucky漫无边际地想道，关于“健忘症”的话题通常会引起冬兵极大程度的反弹，从那个片段来看，Rumlow这番作死行为明显没有遭到任何攻击，这非常不合理。  
礼貌的敲门声打断了他的思考。  
“Bucky，我可以进去吗？”  
“Jarvis告诉我你醒了。”Steve扯起嘴角试图让这个话题变得轻松些，可眼角满溢的苦涩让这个勉强的笑容变得毫无意义，“他说你刚才去了餐厅，所以我想你大概听到了我们刚才的……争论。”  
他没有否认也没有道歉，显然Steve想谈的不止这个。  
“这件事我一直在考虑，今天发生的事让我下定了决心。”Steve艰难地打开话题，“我想带你去见心理医生，让他们对你的精神状况进行评估。”  
Steve说到这里停了一下，小心翼翼地观察他的反应。Bucky点了点头示意他继续往下说，从刚才他听到的部分判断，他能明白Steve——或者说复仇者们——为什么要这么做。  
“审查委员会下周三会进行一场庭审，来判断你的……立场。”Steve斟酌了一下，选择了最温和也最模糊的词，“他们拿到了神盾局内部关于冬兵的报告，我们需要其他证据来证明你不是自愿加入九头蛇，证明你的清白。只有经过这个审查程序，我们才能正式吸纳你加入复仇者、对外宣布你的身份。”  
“这半个月我们去了所有已知的九头蛇据点，但始终一无所获。Bruce提到你的脑部恢复状况不太理想、可能需要其他治疗手段时，我想到了精神治疗。”  
Bucky微微皱眉。精神治疗这个词给他留下的记忆实在称不上好，这一点上，他想他跟小Stark非常有共同语言。  
“从个人角度讲，我非常希望你能把这七十年经历的所有事都忘掉。”Steve用力揉了揉自己的头发，坚毅的脸庞上露出属于布鲁克林小子的沮丧和无力，“我知道这么做不对，但我无法忍耐。九头蛇从我身边夺走的已经够多，至少这次，无论如何，我不会让他们夺走你。”  
Steve握住他冰冷的金属手指，目光恳切，声音坚如钢铁：“我需要你跟我一起战斗，好兄弟，就像当年那样。我们一起去揪出九头蛇的残党，不管它能长出几个头，我们都会砍掉它。”  
美国队长的动员坚定而温暖，像是最可靠的承诺，也像最诱人的蛊惑。他发现他除了点头之外，再想不出其他的答案。  
他的应允终于驱散了Steve脸上的沮丧神色，他扬起一个真切的笑意，再次拥抱了他的好兄弟：“虽然你这几天睡得足够多了，但现在还是好好睡一觉。Bruce说多休息有助于加快恢复，等你准备好了，我陪你去看医生。”  
离开房间之前Steve回头看着他，沉默许久，下定决心般开口：“别再想了，那不是你的错，忘了吧。”  
似曾相识的话语在脑中引起一阵微妙的共鸣。他低头看着自己色泽迥异的双手，沉默不语。

Bucky站在浴室里，仔细打量镜中的自己。  
赤裸的上身毫无遮掩地暴露出金属手臂与血肉之躯接合的部位，那里伤疤纵横肤色发青，昭然着过往七十年里冬兵遭受的无数残酷折磨。他用右手抚过凹凸不平的伤疤，金属冰冷的触感引起一阵寒噤，被磨蚀得面目全非的记忆依旧保留了每次洗脑和更换金属臂零件时带来的剧痛，像是这些伤疤一样，连超级士兵的痊愈力都无能为力。  
九头蛇的人大都是些残忍的变态，他们把他从一个活生生的人折磨成了没有自我意识的武器，他们留给他的记忆，只有无止无境的洗脑，实验，训练，杀戮。每想起一点，他就会被罪恶感淹没一百万次。他憎恨九头蛇，这点毫无疑问。  
——所以他为什么，要对这样的过往念念不忘甚至依依不舍？  
(Rumlow没有折磨过你。他救过你的命，甚至差点把自己的命赔上。)冬兵的幽灵在镜中看着他，这样辩驳。  
Rumlow只是个爱好作死的恋物癖，跟其他人一样把冬兵当做一件稀有的物品。如果不是他向Pierce报告，冬兵不会再次被洗脑，Steve也不会从天空母舰上摔下来，险些淹死在波多马克河里。  
幽灵平静地盯着他，目光锐利得仿佛能穿透血肉。  
(你知道，这不是真相。)  
他举起金属手臂狠狠砸向盥洗台前的镜子，砸向他所有噩梦的主角。光滑的镜面在铁拳下四分五裂，冬兵的幽灵从无数碎片中看向他，目光怜悯又嘲讽。  
(你只是不愿想起你曾经拥有什么。)

像是呼应幽灵的话一样，被遗忘在记忆废墟中的片段清晰地浮现眼前。  
那是他逃离九头蛇之前遭遇的最后一次洗脑。遇见Steve引起的强烈情绪波动破坏了洗脑仪的运作精度，那次洗脑结束后，他发现自己依旧清醒得要命，除了强烈电击造成的肌肉麻痹之外，完全没有任何后遗症。  
九头蛇高层和科研员早已离开，黑暗的地下室里只剩下他一个人。按照以往的经验，他最少需要三个小时才能重新获得对身体的控制权，冬兵索性闭目养神，抓紧一切时间休息以应对接下来漫长而痛苦的“精神治疗”。很可惜他并没能休息太久，刚闭上眼，就听到了其他人的脚步声。  
特战队长推门进来，站在洗脑椅旁边低头看他，地下室昏暗的灯光将他的表情埋进一片阴影里，模糊得喜怒难辨。他就那么站着，像雕塑般一动不动，仿佛要站到彻底风化。每次洗脑结束后心情都不怎么样的冬兵在心里翻了个白眼，把殴打特战队长一百式从头到尾演练了一遍。  
“你这个笨蛋。”  
Rumlow忽然伸出手，仗着冬兵此刻完全无法反击，泄愤般地用力揉搓他的脸：“记起他又能怎么样，反正你最后还是会忘掉——反正你永远，什么都记不住。”  
最后几个字化作沉重的叹息，砸进冬兵心里。  
他毫无预兆地俯下身，干裂的嘴唇擦过冬兵沾满消毒液味道的嘴，落下一个带着硝烟和血腥味的吻。一向把调情当本能的男人吻得如此小心翼翼浅尝辄止，像是最隐晦的告白，又像是最无奈的别离。  
“Ti amo”  
分开之前，Rumlow模糊地用母语呢喃出两个词。低沉而破碎的声音回荡在空荡荡的地下室里，变成一片难以分辨的杂音。  
“你听不懂对吧，资料上可没写你能听懂意大利语。”Rumlow就这样若有若无地贴着他的嘴唇说话，硝烟和血腥味和着消毒水的刺鼻味道溶进彼此的呼吸里，把难以言说的苦涩灌满胸腔。  
“就算听懂了也没关系，反正你马上就会忘了。”  
Rumlow直起身退开，这时冬兵终于看清了他的表情，卸去平时所有的伪装，那张英俊的脸上的感情浓烈得几乎能将人溺毙。那个男人跟往常一样扯起嘴角笑得一脸无谓，可冬兵却发觉，自己一生中，从未见过这样难看的笑。

Bucky缓缓跪倒在破碎的镜面前，抬手遮住自己的双眼。幽灵依旧在他脑中看着他，目光平静得近乎残酷。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss and I will surrender

VI  
Bucky站在穿衣镜前看着军装笔挺的自己，像是穿越时光看到了七十年前的过往。  
Steve给他找出了一套合身的旧式军装，跟纪录片里咆哮突击队的那身几乎一模一样。他怀念地抚摸着锃亮的肩章和纽扣，并肩作战的记忆带着些微的刺痛感缓缓溢满脑海。  
“Bucky，你好了吗？”Steve推门进来，看到穿戴整齐的好友，英俊的脸上扬起一丝温暖而欣慰的笑意：“你还跟当年一样帅气，士兵。”  
他附和着勾起嘴角，按照Bucky的记忆，跟好友开了个玩笑：“可我总觉得，站在美国队长身边的我不如原来帅了。”  
Steve为这个玩笑大笑出声，他用力拍了拍Bucky的肩，亲密得仿佛七十年的隔阂从未出现。他扭头看向穿衣镜中的自己，冬兵的幽灵在用他的脸微笑，笑容僵硬得近乎荒谬。

大厦外停着一辆显然不属于这里的黑色轿车，特殊强化的结构和全黑的车窗带着难以言说的压抑感。几个身穿黑西装的特工严阵以待，墨镜后的目光谨慎而满是戒备。他们一言不发地走过去，Steve刚要打开车门，就被一个黑衣人以不那么礼貌的姿态阻止了。  
“Captain，你的车在前面。”  
被拦住的Steve皱起眉头却最终没有反驳什么，他的目光投向Bucky，低声问道：“Bucky，你一个人可以吗？”  
他点了点头，在三个全副武装的特工的“陪同”下，坐进轿车驶向法院。

审查委员会的调查就在今天。

所谓的审判和调查七十年过去并没有什么飞跃性的进步，依旧充满了冗长的陈述和各种各样尖锐的问题。关于冬兵的各种资料轰炸一般填满视野和脑海，用最客观最冷酷的方式向他展示他记住的或遗忘的七十年人生。他像个旁观者一样冷静地看着，看自己举枪上膛扣动扳机，看一个又一个无辜或有罪的人被夺走呼吸，看自己的双手染满鲜血，再也无法洗净。

“我们可以证明，Bucky在九头蛇基地受到了催眠、洗脑以及其他残酷的虐待。”调查员的陈述结束后，作为担保人以及复仇者代表的Steve站在他身边，语调沉痛而诚恳地辩解道，“为九头蛇工作不是他本人的意志，这些案件不能作为量刑的依据。”  
委员会成员们一边翻资料一边窃窃私语，偶尔有几道目光投向他，他可以清晰地从中读出畏惧等等冬兵最熟悉的神色，以及他经常在九头蛇的高官们眼中看到的，精明而算计的冷笑。  
这些人并不关心他如何被折磨，也不关心他是否真的无辜。他们需要的只是这个过程，在神盾局被从内部瓦解之后，他们需要一个新的筹码牵制如今彻底成为自由组织的复仇者团队，更准确地说，是牵制这个团队的领导人美国队长。  
他微微眯起双眼，目光渐趋冰冷。  
“你不记得在九头蛇基地的事了，对吗？”针对精神创伤的证据展示结束后，Steve转头向他求证，目光里全是近乎蛊惑的鼓励，这表情带着几分难以言说的熟悉感，他在回忆带来的轻微疼痛中微微失神。

“你不认识他，你不需要记起他。”  
特战队专用的装甲车里，Rumlow跪在他的座椅前与他的视线平齐，琥珀色的眼中目光焦急，声音温柔得近乎蛊惑。  
“我认识他。”  
他只是重复这一句话，近乎偏执地抓紧这来之不易的碎片，对冬兵来说记忆是最珍贵的宝物，无论如何，他都不愿放弃，“我记得他。”  
Rumlow像是完全没听懂这几个字一样盯着冬兵看了很久，琥珀色眼眸中的焦急与其他什么他看不懂的感情一一褪去，最终，剩下一片无法被解读的冰冷和空白。  
他站起身，曾给过冬兵的所有表情都变成了面具般坚硬的冷漠。他瞪着冬兵，用同样冰冷的声音向站在他身边的副队长命令道：“在三曲翼大楼前面停车，我去跟Mr Pierce报告异常情况，你们带他回实验室。”  
最后三个字终于打碎了冬兵眼中的无畏与执拗。蓦然急促起来的呼吸像是受伤的野生动物般无助而绝望，摘了面具后显得尤为年轻的超级武器近乎慌乱地看着特战队长，眼中全是掩不住的痛苦。这个表情太坦白也太直接，足以让任何人心软，可特战队长却毫不动容地看着，神色冰冷，心如铁石。

之后发生的事可想而知。  
任务失败，特战队长Rumlow向顶头上司Pierce汇报了超级武器的“异常情况”，九头蛇立刻安排了一场“认知矫正”和“武器维护”。他又一次被绑在电光嘶嘶作响的洗脑椅上，无法反抗地，等待那些足以杀死平常人几百次的痛苦再次贯穿他的神经，把那片记忆的废墟彻底碾碎，直到再无法从中找出过往的任何蛛丝马迹。  
冬兵不似人声的哀嚎在整间实验室回荡不休。这声音足以让任何神志正常的人畏缩，Pierce没必要继续忍受这种穿耳噪音，他转身就走，身边负责护卫的特战队员和其他九头蛇高层鱼贯而出。冬兵在仅存的理智中死死盯着走在最后的特战队长，从进门开始Rumlow就没看过他一眼，他站姿笔直神色严肃，目光指向前方的墙壁，始终没有一丝一毫的偏移仿佛被绑在实验室正中不住哀嚎的人根本不存在。  
走出实验室之前Rumlow终于回过头对上了他的目光。  
Rumlow脸上的神色依旧冰冷而坚硬仿如面具，可那双琥珀色的眼睛里，却盈满了无法被错认的痛苦，仿佛被绑在这里被残酷电击的不是冬兵，而是他自己。  
被洗脑的又不是你，你在伤心什么。  
——绞碎大脑般的剧痛中，冬兵模模糊糊地鄙视道。

“Bucky？”Steve有些急切地催促把他从冬兵的记忆中拖回现实。他看着那双婴儿蓝的双眼，嘴角无意识地，勾起一个自嘲的笑。  
——多可笑。  
在那些浑浑噩噩的日子里，他曾不顾一切地想要记住每一滴微不足道的过往，从巧克力包装纸上的词句到听不懂的外语单词，仿佛能用这些碎片拼凑出一个活生生的人，而不是那个任务完成就被送回冷柜的兵器。  
可现在，他却恨不得全部忘记，忘记那些死不瞑目的双眼，忘记自己染满鲜血的双手，忘记谁强行塞进他脑子里的毫无价值的废话，忘记谁落在他唇角的，带着硝烟和血腥味的吻。  
——忘记谁曾经，如何绝望又执着地，爱过一个连他的名字都不会记住的武器。

“不。”  
他抬起头望向高高在上的审判席，声音平静而执着，一如当初在洗脑机器劈啪作响的电流威胁下，坚决地说出那句“I knew him”。  
“作为Winter Soldier的所有事，我都记得。”

 

三个月后，Stark工业所属玛利亚医院顶层病房。

Rumlow从漫长的昏迷中醒来，脖子以下的部位都麻痹得像是从来没存在过。他试着张嘴发声，干涩的喉咙只挤出了几个嘶哑而可悲的气音，三曲翼大楼被天空母舰击中的场面挟着剧痛席卷了神经，爆炸的气浪和烧遍全身的高热清晰地在脑中叫嚣。Rumlow痛苦地深呼吸，调整了很久才勉强压抑住痛觉的反噬。他盯着病房苍白的天花板，精疲力尽地扯起一个自嘲的笑。  
Rumlow不是没有医疗常识的傻瓜，他知道自己当时的伤势重到完全不可治愈。在受了这种重伤的情况下勉强存活，不知道该算是幸运还是不幸……

“Rumlow，你醒了，有哪里不舒服吗？”

蓦然传进耳中的声音让他吓了一跳。这个声音他很熟悉，熟悉得恨不能刻进灵魂里，可他却从没想过，有一天能从那个沉默冷静的超级武器嘴里，听到这样的话。  
他艰难地扭过头，看到一个英俊的年轻人坐在他的病床边，紧身白色T恤勾勒出他线条优美的肌肉。略长的棕色卷发在脑后扎成一个小辫，他的双手规规矩矩地搭在腿上，一只是健康的小麦色，另一只则泛着金属的冷光。  
——他想他知道这是谁了。

“我觉得我需要自我介绍一下。”英俊的年轻人目不转睛地看着他，出于紧张或者其他什么原因，他的坐姿僵硬得像雕塑。  
“我叫James Buchanan Barnes，”说到这里他顿了一下，然后扬起一个Rumlow只在七十年前的纪录片里见过的灿烂笑容，“你可能更习惯叫我Winter Soldier。”  
Rumlow毫无形象地瞪大了双眼。这句话信息量太大，几乎把他刚刚恢复运作的大脑烧到死机。而这个漂亮的小伙子似乎还嫌刺激不够，他拉过椅子往前凑了凑，带着Rumlow熟悉的蛮不讲理和他不熟悉的伶牙俐齿，自说自话地继续说道：“Steve一直反对我过来看你，所以我不能呆太久，我们长话短说。在你昏迷期间，九头蛇已经垮台了。为了不让你失业，我给你找了份新工作。如果你没有反对意见，下次见面我们可以谈谈具体工作内容；如果你坚决反对，我会把你关到复仇者大厦的地下室，揍到你同意为止。”  
在Rumlow“你他妈在逗我”的愤怒白眼中，九头蛇前超级武器毫无预兆地俯身凑了过来，在他干裂的嘴唇上，印下一个态度明确的吻。  
“在你设计逃跑计划之前，有件事你应该知道。”漂亮小伙子咧开嘴角，笑得一脸得意，“我会说意大利语有八十多年了。”


End file.
